Amor é se importar
by Canine Warrior
Summary: Blue sofre nas mãos de seu namorado. Uma noite, quando ele extrapola e a explusa, ela encontra com uma certa pessoa... Que a irá proteger a todo custo. Será que esta pessoa conseguirá salvá-la? Chosenshipping. SiruBuru. BluexSilver. Oneshot.


**Oi de novo! Bem-vindos a mais uma história sobre Chosenshipping! Mas essa foi feita com a ajuda de um ótimo amigo virtual! Palmas para ele! \õ/**

_**Disclaimer**__:_** Eu não possuo Pokémon, se tivesse, haveria mais Chosenshipping!!**

**Amor é se importar**

Em uma madrugada escura e fria, os poucos traços de claridade existentes mostravam uma grande cidade, não muito movimentada por conta da hora avançada, mas havia algumas luzes em bares e poucas casas.

Em uma destas casas, uma mulher, de aparentes 26 anos estava sentada em um sofá, apoiando a sua cabeça na sua mão direita e parecia estar lutando contra o sono. Mechas seus cabelos castanhos caíam em cima de sua face.

_Por favor, hoje não. Hoje não. Hoje não._

Ela parecia estar efetuando certo "ritual", pedindo que alguma coisa não acontecesse naquela noite. Neste momento, ouve-se um rangido e o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, o que lança um feixe de luz e uma onda de frio propaga-se pela casa. Logo em seguida, passos começam a ressoar, mas em um ritmo descompassado. Diante tais condições, a mulher solta um suspiro e levanta-se lentamente do sofá, virando-se para encarar a pessoa que havia acabado de chegar. Um homem de aparentes 23 anos, com o cabelo preto e olhos cor âmbar estava parado, com um sorriso idiota e uma garrafa na mão.

"E aí Blue? *hic* O que tá *hic* fazendo tão *hic* tarde?"

Fala o homem, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e apertava um botão, que fazia as luzes ligaram, temporariamente cegando os dois. A mulher, cujo nome era Blue fecha os olhos e cerra os dentes, praticamente antecipando o que iria acontecer.

"Esperando você Gold."

Responde Blue, que abre os olhos e relaxa o maxilar, soltando um grande suspiro. Lentamente e cautelosamente, ela começa a andar na direção do homem, que se chamava Gold.

"Deixa eu *hic* ser *hic* feliz!"

Responde Gold, que estava obviamente fora de si. O jovem bêbado perde momentaneamente o equilíbrio, se apoiando na parede.

"Sabe, é muito egoísmo da sua parte só pensar em você!"

Gold para e fica encarando-a, com a testa franzida, como se estivesse tentando entender algo difícil.

"Sério, eu estou infeliz com você, sempre bebendo! Até nas férias!"

Nisso, acontece uma troca de olhares entre os dois, e Gold percebe que ela está chorando, mas calada.

"Ah, sério?!"

Fala o jovem bêbado olhando para Blue e percebe que ela deixava correr lágrimas de seus olhos, vendo isso, logo em seguida se virando ele diz:

Então vai *hic* embora! Eu não me *hic* importo!"

Grita o rapaz, em um tom tão alto que assusta a sua namorada, que dá um tapa nele, mas este tapa provocou uma reação no jovem bêbado, que dá um soco em Blue, o que a faz cair no chão.

"Tá *hic*! Vai embora *hic* agora, ou leva mais!"

Ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de Gold, Blue pega um agasalho e sai. Quando já estava fora da casa, na rua silenciosa e vazia, ela começa a andar, com o mundo desabando aos seus pés.

Durante a caminhada triste, Blue praticamente não percebia nada do que a rodeava, até

que ela esbarra em uma pessoa e perde o equilíbrio, mas a tal pessoa a segura, impedindo a queda. Enquanto a pessoa a segurava em seus braços, ela sente um perfume familiar, um perfume suave. E logo em seguida ela pensa:

_E-esse perfume?! S-será que é o Silver?_

Após pensar a voz de um garoto se escuta...

"Blue, ...? É mesmo você??"

Agora ao ouvir a voz ela percebe que o garoto era realmente Silver. Não tendo dúvidas ela o abraça fortemente, pois o garoto sempre lhe trazia uma sensação de conforto. Silver começa a corar, pois era pego desprevenido...

... Mas começou a observar a garota que o estava abraçando, e retribuiu o gesto, mas nota que ela estava chorando, e pergunta, preocupado:

"O que aconteceu?"

E ela olha para o lado e fala:

"Nada não, eu só tropecei."

Pelo tom de voz, Silver percebeu que Blue estava mentindo.

"Você está mentindo. A sua voz te denunciou."

Logo, ela o encara bem no olho e anuncia:

"Certo, o Gold me deu um soco."

Ao ouvir o que havia acontecido, tudo o que Silver queria era acreditar que ela mentia novamente, mas o olhar dela denunciou que a verdade era falada. Silenciosamente, ele gentilmente limpa as lágrimas dela, com um breve e pequeno sorriso. Logo, o jovem olha para o céu e comenta:

"A lua está linda hoje."

Blue lentamente levanta o olhar e mira a lua.

"Verdade..."

"Mas eu estou com uma dúvida ainda."

"Qual?"

"Não consigo decidir o que é mais bonito: A lua ou você."

Ao ouvir tais palavras, ela encara o amigo, corando. Infelizmente, ele notou o machucado embaixo do olho direito dela, deixado pelo soco, logo, pergunta, com apenas uma palavra, mas entendia-se o sentido.

"Gold?"

Blue assente, o olhar ficando triste novamente.

"Sim. A bebida fez isso com ele e..."

Ela é silenciada pelo garoto, que gentilmente coloca um dedo na frente dos lábios dela.

"Não fique assim."

Agora ele passava a mão gentilmente na bochecha direita da garota e a encarava nos olhos, sendo que os dele mostravam preocupação e dor.

"S-silver."

Murmura Blue, que não aguenta e o abraça novamente, só que desta vez ela coloca a cabeça no peito do rapaz e sente as lágrimas voltando. Com isso, ela soluça nele, que por sua vez a está abraçando, tentando fazê-la sentir-se segura. Ela "agarra" uma pequena parte da camisa dele e segura junto à sua face.

" Não chore, ele não vale as suas lágrimas"

Silver tentava reconfortar a sua amiga, pois aquilo estava matando-o. Gold. O cafajeste. Ele batera nela! Justamente NELA! A garota que ele ama! Uma coisa era certa: Gold iria sofrer por tê-la deixado assim! NINGUÉM faria algo com ela e sairia LIMPO! Ah, mas como você vai sofrer Gold!

Enquanto isso, Gold parecia estar voltando do efeito da bebida e percebe o que havia feito. Procurando desculpar-se com a sua namorada, logo pega uma casaco e sai, procurando-a. Não demorou muito e ele encontrou-a com... espera um momento! O que ela estava fazendo com o Silver?! Após alguns segundos em choque, o jovem com olhos âmbar sente uma raiva incontrolável, e grita:

"Silver! O que você tá *hic* fazendo com a MINHA *hic* namorada!?"

A voz de Gold sobressalta ambos, e Silver imediatamente quebra o abraço e se posta entre Blue e Gold, em atitude protetora à sua amiga.

"Não OUSE encostar um dedo nela!"

O tom ameaçador do jovem ruivo assusta Gold, que ainda está sob efeito, embora que menos, da bebida.

"Eu não vim *hic* fazer nada com *hic* ela."

Ao ouvir tais palavras, a garota coloca a mão no ombro do jovem que a protegia e sussurra:

"Cuidado, ele ainda está bêbado"

Palavras que são respondidas em um tom firme, mas gentil.

"Sempre."

Ao ver o que acontecia entre Blue e Silver, Gold irrita-se.

"Ei! O que *hic* acontece aí? *hic*"

Silver cerra o punho esquerdo e murmura, com os dentes trincados:

"Por favor, só um murro."

"Não."

O rapaz de olhos âmbar se descontrola novamente.

"Silver!*hic* Larga *hic* ela!"

O homem ao qual Gold se dirigia solta um suspiro e responde:

"Para você espancá-la novamente?"

Diante de tal acusação, ele novamente perde a cabeça e grita:

"Ela *hic* MERECEU aquele soco!"

Silver parecia estar se controlando para não espancar o outro.

"Ah, sério?! O que ela fez?!"

"Escuta *hic* aí maluco! Se eu disse que mereceu, é porque *hic* mereceu!"

Notando que a situação estava fugindo do controle, Blue esboça um movimento para defender o amigo, pois provocar um bêbado nunca dá certo, mas é contida pelo mesmo.

"Não. Você não pode se dar o luxo de apanhar de novo desse..."

"Ei! O que ta *hic* rolando aí?!"

"Simples Gold, ela era infeliz com você, mas tentava esconder, pois realmente te amava. E hoje você bateu nela, o que foi a "gota d' água". Você foi burro.

"Ah, *hic* é?! Experimenta isso *hic* então!"

Grita o rapaz bêbado, que pega uma pedra do chão e o arremessa na direção de Silver, que vai desviar, mas...

"Não!"

... Blue entra na frente, e leva a pedra no lugar do amigo, mas como a força do arremesso foi muito grande e acertou-a na cabeça, ela desmaia, mas Silver a segura antes dela desabar no chão. O rapaz de olhos prata a pega no colo e olha a cara dela por um segundo, antes de virar-se para Gold, com a expressão mortal.

"Feliz agora?! Parabéns campeão, você conseguiu!"

Grita o rapaz, que dá as costas para o bêbado e começa a correr na direção oposta.

_Acho que dá para chegar em casa rápido. Assim eu posso cuidar dela!_

Pensa o desesperado rapaz, que corria o mais rápido possível. Em pouco tempo, eles haviam chegado na casa deste, que rapidamente acomoda a garota no sofá e pega gelo, que é colocado no local da pancada. Após algum tempo, ele retira o gelo e vai até o armário de remédios.

"Vamos ver, tem que estar aqui..."

Murmura o homem, que procurava algo no móvel. Após alguns segundos revirando tal lugar, ele encontra o que procurava, e, com um leve sorriso, retira uma pomada do armário e volta para aplicá-la em sua amiga desmaiada, que já aparentava estar um pouco melhor. Após a pomada ser aplicada, Silver pega novamente mais gelo, e novamente faz a compressa no local da pancada. Quando esta foi finalizada, ele pega um cobertor, cobrindo Blue. Depois pega uma cadeira e continua a tratar dela.

No dia seguinte...

O rapaz acordou, sobressaltado, ao perceber que havia dormido.

"Aimeudeus! Eu dormi!"

Quase que imediatamente, ele ouviu uma risada melodiosa, a qual ele imediatamente reconheceu como a de Blue.

"Claro que você dormiu, bobo. Não me diga que queria ficar acordado a noite toda?"

Ao ouvir a voz dela, tudo o que ele havia feito para salvá-la era recompensado. Afinal, ele havia dado muito duro para que ela ficasse melhor. Ao processar a parte final da frase, ele sentiu o rosto ficar um pouco quente.

"Bem..."

"Corando por que?"

"Blue!"

"Okay, parei"

Finaliza a garota de 26 anos, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto o rapaz de 23 levantava-se.

"Acho que é uma boa eu arranjar alguma coisa para comermos"

Explica-se Silver.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não precisa, obrigado. Só não faça movimentos bruscos."

Ela sorri ao ouvir isto, enquanto Silver começa a fuçar um ou dois armários.

"Silver..."

Ele vira-se ao ouvir o seu nome sendo chamado.

"Sim?"

"Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado, mesmo."

Ele sorri ao ouvir tais palavras, e depois fala:

"Você faria o mesmo por mim."

Após a afirmação de Silver, um silêncio propaga-se. Ambos sabiam disto. Um daria até a vida pelo outro.

Mais tarde...

Silver ajudava Blue a se levantar, embora a garota achasse que era meio inútil.

"Mas Silver, eu to bem."

"Nunca se sabe, é melhor eu ficar por perto, caso aconteça alguma coisa."

Ela suspira e levanta as mãos para o alto.

"Okay, eu me rendo, você venceu."

Prosseguindo, ele a ajuda a se levantar, e eles andam um pouco pela casa. Logo, ela consegue andar sem a ajuda de Silver, e ambos saem para um passeio. Após algumas horas, o sol começa a se por. Nesta hora, eles estão sentados em uma colina, observando o por do sol. Após alguns momentos de silêncio, o rapaz abraça a cintura da moça que estava ao seu lado, fazendo-a corar. Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Ai, Silver, obrigada por tudo."

"Ora, foi um prazer ajudar."

Responde o rapaz, esboçando um sorriso. Este sente que o momento havia chegado.

"Então... O que vai fazer agora?"

"Em relação a que?"

"Você vai continuar com o Gold?"

"Não, ele me expulsou, não foi?"

"Uhum..."

"Agora acho que vou ter que viver sozinha de novo..."

"Mas você nunca estará sozinha..."

"Como?"

"Eu sempre estarei lá para você. Sempre que você precisar."

"Aaa! Silver, que fofo!"

Exclama a garota, enquanto abraça o rapaz ao seu lado, cuja face fica levemente vermelha.

_Silver, não surte! Apenas fique calmo e tudo vai dar certo!_

"Então, eu tava pensando..."

"Sim?"

Nisso, Silver se aproxima dela e sussurra na orelha da garota:

"Você é a garota da minha vida. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar."

Ele se afasta, para encarar os olhos azuis surpresos.

"Realmente? Realmente e verdadeiramente?"

Ele assente.

"Silver..."

_Ai, caramba! Agora bombou!_

"Não é exatamente o melhor a falar, eu acabei de perder o meu namorado e talz, mas..."

_S-será?_

"E-eu também te amo!"

Após pronunciar tais palavras, ela passa os seus braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, que automaticamente a abraça pela cintura, e, lenta e gentilmente, seus lábios tocam-se, no beijo mais apaixonado e verdadeiro que poderia existir.


End file.
